


I Will Always Find You, Even in Your Deepest Darkness

by Kaseyslove



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Cuddles, M/M, Mysophobia, Panic Attacks, germaphobe, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaseyslove/pseuds/Kaseyslove
Summary: Seonghwa hates to get sick. Every time he got sick it held the members back and push back their preparations. No one ever blamed him but that didn't keep him from agonizing about it.ORSeonghwa doesn't want to be a burden and develops an unhealthy relationship with germs.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	I Will Always Find You, Even in Your Deepest Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Atiny! 
> 
> This is my second story in Ateez! 
> 
> There will be some intense moments of Mysophobia/Germaphobia. This is my own interpretation there are many forms and many ways to write this disorder. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Dirt. Dirt lead to germs, and germs lead to sickness. That’s all Seonghwa could think about these days. He had always been a bit of a neat freak but lately after getting sick back to back it had turned into more of an obsession. He was the oldest. He may not be the leader, but he held himself responsible for helping makes sure the others were okay as well as not holding up the group. Last time he got sick he missed at least four dance practices, not to mention his vocal lessons for their new comeback: unintentionally pushing their comeback to a later date month. He was determined not to let that ever happen again.

Seonghwa couldn’t help but try everything to keep himself from getting sick. He had caused enough trouble. Even if the members were supportive, he couldn’t help but resent himself for being a burden. In the end once the thought sprouted it only snowballed from there, leading him to his current situation.

“Seonghwa hyung what’s taking you so long?” Yunho called through the bathroom door the oldest resided behind.

Startled Seonghwa dropped the bottle of rubbing alcohol he’d been using to poor over his arms for the past few minutes. “S-sorry Yunho I’ll be right out!” the older called back picking up the bottle in a hurry as to not waste any more liquid.

Seonghwa quickly put the top back one the bottle and placed it back under the sink. He then grabbed a paper towel and used it to flush the empty toilet, then folded the paper towel once more to lift the sink handle and let the water run for a moment. He counted out sixty seconds before turning the tap back off and folded the paper towel one last time to use to open the door.

“Sorry Yunho, I didn’t mean to hold you up.” Seonghwa said with small smile.

“No worries hyung” Yunho responded as the older slid past him.

Seonghwa sighed and he glided past the younger and made a bee line for the trashcan in the kitchen as he could just use his foot to prop the lid open and throw away paper towel, completing the cycle he’d become accustom to over the passing weeks. It helped him handle his days being out in the open as he tried to protect himself as best, he could from the onslaught of everyday germs.

He always did his best to not think on it more than he already did so he could still function in his everyday life. There were bad days, but he’d made it though those as best he could, containing it as best he could as to not alert the other members. He had caused enough trouble as it was. The oldest physically shook his body in hopes of shaking off his thoughts. It was time for dance practice, and they would be headed out any moment.

“Hyung!”

Seonghwa barely suppressed his flinch at Wooyoung's sudden touch to his shoulders. At least he didn’t touch his bare arms. The last ten minutes he’s spent scrubbing his skin would have been in vain. “Youngie don’t scare me like that.” The older said forcing out a laugh and praying it didn’t seem strained.

Seonghwa held his breath as Wooyoung faced him and lifted his finger as if making to touch his face, like he liked to when he was feeling playful.

“Well I did call you like five times, it’s not my fault” Wooyoung responded with a laugh wagging his finger at older. “Are you ready? The car is here so you can go pick your seat first if you’re ready.”

Seonghwa's eyes brightened as he nodded to his younger friend and rushed to the door to toe on his shoes all the while the being followed by a giggling Wooyoung who also started putting on his shoes.

“Honestly hyung being able to sit in the front seat by yourself should not make you this happy. Sitting next to us isn’t gong to kill you” the younger teased sticking out his tongue.

Seonghwa flushed, instantly turning away from the other’s playful stare, hating himself for making it that obvious. Subconsciously he started to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. It would probably put him in the hospital if he was being honest with himself.

“W-whatever Woo it’s not like that. I just like to sit in the front.” The blond is quick to say and motions to open the door, but he hesitates to try and figure out if there was a way to open the door without touching it with his bare hands.

“Hyung,”

Suddenly Wooyoung was at his side, leaning into his view a bright smile still on his face. Seonghwa retuned it as best he could.

“You know I’m only kidding you can’t help but love us. Now let’s go so you can get your seat.” Wooyoung encouraged as he reached around the older to open the door.

The only thing Seonghwa could do was follow with a small smile barely aware of the other member not far behind them. He needed to keep a positive attitude so he could make through the dance practice. He used to love dance with his group mates. It was tough but they made it through it together with plenty of laughs, exhausted dog piles, and precious moments he’d never trade. Now all it brings him is anxiety. Every potential touch kept him on a constant edge.

“Everyone have everything?” Hongjoon called from one of the back seats.

“Yes!”

The van started moving as taking Seonghwa's thought with it and for a moment he was at peace, watching the car go by. The members chatter brought him back from time to time, but he was happy to enjoy the tranquility of his heart while it lasted.

Ten minuets later they had arrived at the studio, all of the member steadily making their way out of the van except Seonghwa. He planned on using all the seconds he had left to prepare. Not to mention he really didn’t want to touch the door handle. However, before he could even reach for the handle the door was opening from the outside.

“Seonghwani hyung lets go.” Wooyoung singsonged cutely as he swung out his arm in an elaborate display.

Seonghwa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped soon followed by soft chuckles as he got out of the car.

“You’re feeling nice today I see” the older replied with a questioning eyebrow.

“I’m always nice hyung” Wooyoung whined his going into that slight screech.

Against his will Seonghwa's face broke out in a big grin, his eyes all smiles as well. He was rewarded with a big smile in return from the younger, all of his teeth showing. Wooyoung's smile game him energy. No matter what he was dealing with he always wanted to be here for them. To never have to witness any of them broken if he can help it.

After a few more moments of smiling at each other they walked into the dance studio and began their stretches with the rest of the group. It was easy to let the moves and music take over once they got started dancing. Seongwha let his body move over the practiced moves in sync with his team. About an hour in they took a break most of the member sitting on the floor only San and Seonghwa remain standing.

“Seonghwa hyung you were really into it! You did really good.” San said as he excitedly grabbing the older by his arms and spinning them in a circle.

“A t-thanks ever-everyone was great” Seonghwa stuttered out his hole body going stiff at the sudden contact. As subtly as he could he slid his arms from San's grasp trying to will his hands to not visibly shake. “I need to go to the restroom!” the older squeaked and made a quick retreat to the restroom without looking back.

“No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! OFF! OFF PLEASE!” Seonghwa chanted as he pored copious amount of soap onto his hand and proceeded to run his arms with it.

He needed all of it off. More soap. He needed more soap. The oldest rubbed at his arms until they were lathered barely resisting the clawing need to take all of his clothes off and soap down his hole body. If he could just focus on his arms since they were touched, he could get himself under control and get back out to practice. The last thing he wanted was for one the member to come looking for him. He didn’t want to cause trouble. If he could just get clean everything would be okay. He could deal with sanitizing the rest of his body when he got back home. No germs equals no sickness, and no sickness was the most important.

In less than five minutes Seonghwa managed to get himself under control. When he walked back into the practice room, he was relieved that no one seemed to notice he’d almost had a full-blown meltdown over a simple touch. Everyone smiled and got up to start dancing again. It took another hour for them to be satisfied for the day.

Seonghwa went to the other side of the room to get his water. He quietly enjoyed his moment of reprieve until he felt someone eyes on him. He ignored it for a bit, but when it persisted, he looked up. The oldest eyes caught Wooyoung's instantly and chuckled lightly at the way the youngers widened like a deer caught in headlights. So cute.

Seonghwa went back to his phone full expecting the interaction to be over with. That was until footsteps started to echo in the dance room headed right to him. His head shot back up in confusion. His eyes meet Wooyoung's again as he gripped his water bottle a bit tighter, silently praying that the younger didn’t come hug him. All of his nerves would go out of the window if that happened.

Seonghwa sucked in a small breath of surprise when Wooyoung stopped a good two feet away from him and looked at the floor for a moment. The younger wasn’t shy by any stretch of the imagination so there must be something. Not to mention the lack of personal space invasion.

“Seonghwani hyung, um, you don’t have vocal lessons today do you?” Wooyoung asked looking the older in his eyes.

“No, I don’t. What’s wrong Woo? You don’t usually stare me down when you want to ask something so simple.” Seonghwa question really confused. Where was his bubbly Wooyoung?

“Hyung, you’re okay right?”

And there it was. The one question Seonghwa really didn’t want to be asked, because that meant that he wasn’t doing everything to keep himself together. He needed be strong. Especially in front of Wooyoung. He only ever wanted to see the other smile and his current face was anything but.

“Seonghwanie please.” The younger whispered forgetting honorifics for a moment.

“I’m fine Wooyoung. If you are talking about earlier, I just really needed to use the restroom.” Seonghwa reassured with a smile. “Don’t worry yeah?”

Wooyoung returned his smile “Okay hyung! I just wanted to make sure.” With that he turned are and instantly started running until he pounced on San. “SAN! Walk with me to vocal lesson.”

Seonghwa laughed out loudly at Wooyoung's sudden outburst, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Now that the younger was interacting like normal, he felt a weight lift off his chest. With that being settled he went to finish off his water only to see that bottle of the body half crushed. Seonghwa shrugged it off and chose to go back to watching his young teammates. Witch wasn’t a bad idea considering Wooyoung had started rejoicing at San's acceptance of walking with him to vocal lesson and even agreeing to sit in with him and walk with him after.

“Ya, Wooyoung it’s not that serious just leave already!” Hongjoon called out after Wooyoung and San started goofing around.

“Aye, aye captain” Wooyoung said with a mock salute.

The oldest rolled his eyes at the younger. To much sass. Way too much sass. He would never say it out loud, but he loved it and honestly would not know what to do without it. Yeah Wooyoung liked to fluster him but he didn’t mind really. Seonghwa knew that was just his way of showing affection.

“Seonghwani hyung!” Wooyoung shouted in excitement.

Seonghwa chuckled and looked at the younger who had made it to the door.

“Don’t forget you said you loved me!” the younger singsonged as San proceeded to pull him out the door.

Seonghwa felt his neck heat up at the younger’s words the room erupting in laughter. He really tried, he did, but Seonghwa couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as the younger was pulled out of the door. Curse Wooyoung, that brat knows he never said that. Even if he really, really wished he could. It never really crossed his mind before he became obsessed with germs, but he certainly wouldn’t dare speak it now. The youngers face earlier had hurt his heart, and that was just from him rushing to the rest room. He already knew his world would collapse if he had to face a devastated Wooyoung.

Thankfully, he wasn’t left with his thoughts for long. Everyone else had started moving to get their things and leave. With that Seonghwa let out a big sigh of relief. He could finally head home, get clean, and hope tomorrow will be better than today.

~

Wooyoung hated when he had late vocal lessons as he would have to go home by himself. So, he was grateful to San for coming with him ad keeping him company. Though if he was being honest with himself, he really just wanted to talk to someone. He would have texted Yeosang because questions were eating him up inside, but he knew his friend would tell Hongjoon and that was the last thing he needed. Now if he could just think of the way to ask San without coming off like a crazy person.

“What is it Woo?” San asked abruptly, startling Wooyoung out of his thoughts.

Still surprised Wooyoung only stopped walking and stared at his band mate.

“Come on Woo, we’ve been walking home for over 5 minuets in silence. Something is eating at you.” San pushed knowing the younger really had something eating at him.

Wooyoung sighed, he might at well just be direct about it. He wasn’t the best at subtle things to start with. “Has Seonghwa hyung been acting strange to you?” There he finally said it. He’s been asking himself this same question for days, weeks even.

Wooyoung watched as confusion spread it’s was across San's face. Oh no. could he really be the only one that has notice something is wrong. He wasn’t just imagining it, was he? Reading to much into because he’d been watching the other to much?

“No, I mean him needing to go the restroom so suddenly today was weird, but hey if he needed to go.”

“NO! That’s not it! He ran away because you touched him!” Wooyoung couldn’t help his outburst.

His chest ached with worry. It ached so deep he could barely breath knowing something had to be wrong. He just knew it. Why was no one seeing what he was seeing. His hyung had so much fear on his face. So much fear, from just a touch! A simple touch sent him almost running out of the room away from everyone. Not to mention when he came back, his smile was so obviously forced. Seonghwa’s smiles haven’t reached his eyes in a long time. Could no one else really see? What was he supposed to do now?

Before the fear could completely take him over Wooyoung came crashing back down into himself as hands shook him fiercely. He struggled for a moment to get his eyes to focus. When had he even lost focus? His hearing was next, as he tried to zone in on San's frantic speech coming from the others mouth.

“WOOYOUNG!” San screamed as Wooyoung took a deep shaky breath. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Slowly Wooyoung's breath regulated and his sight cleared. The moment he felt able he looked for a place to sit down and made a bee line for a bench, San hot on his heels. Wooyoung took a few more moments to get his body under control. His heart was beating to fast as well. If it didn’t stop, he’d be back where he started. Wooyoung was no stranger to what just happened. He remembers this feeling all too well and knows it’s the makings of a panic attack. He hadn’t had one since before ATEEZ debuted as a group but will never forget the feeling of one. He needed to pull himself together and fast.

As Wooyoung worked on his breathing he felt San grab onto his hand and for that he was grateful. San's hand helped ground him and after a few more breaths he felt more like himself. Now back in the right head space Wooyoung leaned over and gave San a big hug, knowing he had to have scared him.

“Are you okay now”

“No, but at least I’m not about to have a panic attack so that’s a plus” Wooyoung replied trying to brush off San piercing stare at his words.

“Well,” San moved them both so that were facing each other “Start talking. We aren’t leaving from here until you explain.” The other words were fierce as he meant it with his whole being.

“Something is really wrong with Seonghwa. He ran away from you San; he ran away when you touched him.” The younger said finally.

“How have you managed to come to that conclusion Woo.” The older asked as he needed a proper explanation and didn’t want to send the younger back into a spiral.

“I’ve been watching him,” he paused at the sly look San gave him. “Not like that!” Wooyoung screeched in return, a flush spreading up his neck.

“Just today I came in the kitchen and touched his shoulder. Seonghwa tried his best but I could feel him flinch under my hand. He also got scared when I raised my finger to touch his face but changed my mind the moment, I saw his eyes following my hand like I had the plague. You can’t tell me that’s normal behavior.” Wooyoung explained in a flurry of words.

“That is a bit off. You think he’s afraid of being touched maybe?” San suggested still confused but doing his damndest to keep up the younger.

“No…yes… I think it’s something more serious than just touching. He didn’t run away when I touched his shoulder. You touched his bare skin though and he flipped out.” Wooyoung paused to take a steading breath after getting a flashback of Seonghwa eyes back in the dance room. “He didn’t want to touch his shoes, the front door, the car door. I could go on San. He also hasn’t sat with us in the back of the van for over a month.” He really could go on and on about all the things he’s noticed and he’s starting to get frustrated with himself for not noticing sooner.

Wooyoung flinched when San touched his cheek to whip away the tears that he hadn’t been aware of. He was just so worried and having to spell everything out for San was only making his heart heavier than it already was.

“It’s going to be okay Woo. I can’t say I’ve noticed things like you have but if it’s got you this worked up we should tell Hongjoon and let him talk to Seonghwa.” San suggested.

“No, San that’s the last thing I think will help. What if that makes it’s worse? I don’t even know what’s really wrong. What if he shuts us out completely?” Wooyoung couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath.

“Okay Woo, okay, I promise I won’t say anything until you do.” The younger visible relaxed at his words.

“Thanks San I’m going to figure it out as soon as I can.” Wooyoung said glad he didn’t have to fight with him on the matter. “Just remember please don’t touch him.” He begged, one less person to worry about.

Before he knew it, San had him on his feet and they were walking once again to the dorms. Wooyoung used the time to just keep get out of his head so that when he got back to the dorm he wouldn’t be so worried he couldn’t sleep. He was grateful for San's silence as well. The other was practically back hugging him as they walked and that’s what he needed the most right now.

“You gonna be okay? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” San questioned after they arrived back to the dorm.

“No. Thank you though, I’ll be okay.” Wooyoung responded and added a “Promise” after San raised an eyebrow at him.

They walked into the dorm after that, San headed to his room so he could get ready for his shower leaving Wooyoung alone. If Wooyoung was being honest with himself, he really wanted to cuddle someone really, really bad. He’d normally go crawl into Seonghwa’s bed when he was having a particularly bad day but he knew better than to even entertain that idea.

“Welcome home Wooyoungie”

Wooyoung's head shot of up the words. Shocked that he had spaced out so much he hadn’t noticed there was another person in the living room.

“Glad to be home hyung.” Wooyoung smiled at Seonghwa, his heart lightening for a moment that was until he saw his hyung’s red irritated skin.

“Hey, we are in here too you know!” Youho’s voice rang out as he touched the youngers head and ruffled his hair.

Wooyoung let out a small surprised gasp. Fuck that scared him. He was really out of it. “Sorry!” the younger tacked on after a few moments sticking his tongue out at Yunho and Yeosang.

“Brat!” Yeosang shot back.

“How were your lessons?” Seonghwa said drawing the youngers attention back to him.

“It went well, San walked with me home, so it’s been a good afternoon.” Wooyoung breezed through the lie so easily that he surprised even himself.

“Oh, Seonghwa hyung are you allergic to the new body wash? You’re a little red and your skin looks irritated.”

Wooyoung said a silent prayer in thanks to Yunho for keeping him from having to figure out how to ask why his body was so red. Irritated was a good word but rubbed raw is how Wooyoung would have described it and he’s sure that would not have went over well.

“No, I found a new body scrub and rubbed it a bit to hard. Don’t worry it doesn’t hurt.” Seonghwa said is a sweet voice. “Thanks for checking on me. Now don’t stay up late.”

“We won’t”

With that Seonghwa made his way to his room Wooyoung's eyes following him until he was out of site. The next thing he know Yeosang was standing in front of him an amused and slightly concern in his eyes.

“If you look any harder, you’ll see through his clothes” Yeosang teased and laughed when Wooyoung whipped his head around eyes wide. “Though I’m sure you’d like that” he added causing Wooyoung to erupt in a coughing fit from sucking in a breath to fast.

“Yah! Really Yeosang!” Wooyoung almost screamed eyes darting to Yunho a blush rising on his cheeks and then sending his oldest friend a glare that definitely meant fuck you.

Yunho erupted in chuckles reaching to place a strong hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. “Woo, sorry to tell you but the whole dorm already knows you like Seonghwa hyung.” Yunho supplied with a wide grin and a knowing look.

Wooyoung dropped to a squat letting out and embarrassed squeak. “H-how? Am I really that obvious?” the youngest whispered doing his best to not curl into a ball.

“Come on Woo you told the man to sit on your lap during a recording.” Yunho reminded him and Wooyoung sprang back into a standing position, completely indignant.

“I was just teasing! I really didn’t expect them to keep that footage!” Wooyoung was exasperated at this point. He knew later he would be happy that no one had an issue with him liking Seonghwa but right now, right now it made his head spin and his chest tighten.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry I was just saying you were staring at him really hard.” Yeosang clarified holding his hands up in surrender. “Please don’t pout, you know I can’t handle it.”

Wooyoung reached over to pinch Yeosang in the side and smiled when he let of a screech and batted away his hand. He then reached up to pinch Yunho's hand that was still resting on his shoulder. The taller had a similar reaction letting out a muttered curse and a groan but his hand never left Wooyoung's shoulder.

“You both suck.” Wooyoung huffed with no real heat.

“You love us and you know it.”

“Unfortunately,” Yunho's hand squeezed his shoulder in retaliation and the younger let out a chuckle. “Yes, I love you guys.” He said with a fondness to his voice. “Now lets go to bed.” Wooyoung finished even though he fully planned to take a shower until he was numb enough to go to sleep.

“Yeah you’re right. Don’t want Seonghwa hyung to come back and fuss.” Yeosang said with a nod and ruffled Wooyoung’s hair as he walked to their shared room.

Not long after Wooyoung motioned to make his way to their room as well so he could go on and get in the shower. As he tried to move Yunho's hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. Confused Wooyoung looked over his shoulder to find Yunho's smile gone and a solemn face staring back at him. Wooyoung searched the older’s eyes for what could be wrong while the Yunho did the same.

“Yunni what-” before he could finish Yunho moved to face him and picked up his left hand.

Wooyoung held his breath when Yunho began to uncurl his fingers, his knuckled were white. How long had he had his fist balled up? Yunho wordlessly continued to uncurl his fingers and rubbed circulation back into then. The older didn’t stop until they were all pink with fresh blood flow.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Such a loaded question. Wooyoung was sure Yunho didn’t know the extent of what he was asking. That he wasn’t tense because of the dorm knowing he liked Seonghwa except for the man him himself but that Seonghwa was his real issue. He wanted desperately to say what was on his mind and cry till his heart didn’t feel like it would burst out of his chest.

On the other hand, he didn’t want to have to explain again. He knew he was on a fine line when it came to how stable he was mentally right now and if he had to explain, it would only send him into another panic attack. Oh how he wished Yunho could read his mind. Wooyoung wanted so badly to just cuddle up to the other and pour his heart out before he broke.

“Woo” Yunho called softly as he ran his thumb across Wooyoung's cheek until the younger focused the youngers big brown panicked eyes landed on his. “Whatever we have to do, how ever long it takes; I promise we’ll help Seonghwa get better.”

The moment Yunho’s words registered in Wooyoung's brain his legs quaked and buckled soon after as he started falling to the floor. He could feel Yunho's hands grip and eased him to the floor. For that he was thankful, he probably would have passed out if wasn’t for the tears that had started to stream down his face. He could barely focus on Yunho, his body shaking to hard from near silent sobs. That didn’t stop him from trying to speak. He had to apologize to Yunho. To thank him. Anything.

“Wooyoungie, if you even dare utter one syllable of an apology.” Yunho fussed taking Wooyoung's arm and putting it around his neck and then proceeded to scoop the younger up into his arms.

Wooyoung held on tightly as Yunho carried him to the living room. The older sat them on the couch with Wooyoung in his lap. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stop his tears now that he’d started. He was so grateful to Yunho for taking care of him. For understanding that as much as he didn’t want to cry that he really just needed to. He needed the weight off his chest and the older was helping so much.

He didn’t even have to explain what was wrong, just like he’d wished Yunho had read his mind. With that thought Wooyoung whole body shook as he cried out, his anguished cry echoing off the walls. Yunho's hand was on him in seconds rubbing slow circles on his back that helped calm him. Soon he felt his face against something warm and soft. Wooyoung instinctively knew and buried his face into the crook of Yunho's neck.

They stayed like that for how long Wooyoung wasn’t sure, but he knew he cried until the pain in his chest lightened. Yunho hadn’t said anything, content to just let him cry against his shoulder. When he finally felt ready, he lifted head up and leaned back enough to meet his friends gaze.

“Th-thank you Yunho.” Wooyoung's croaked out his voice raw.

“No need for thanks either Wooyoungie.” Yunho replied sliding the younger off his lap as he said it. “I’m going to get you some water and then if you are ready, we can talk.” He added when he saw the panic flash in brunette’s eyes.

Wooyoung didn’t have to wait for long before Yunho was back. The older situated them back how they were previously before he was presented with a glass of water. Wooyoung reached for the glass but Yunho pulled it away for him and brought attention to his shaking hands. Wooyoung sighed placed his hands back in his lap. Moments later Yunho had the glass back in front of him just far enough away that he could take sips without worry.

“How long have you been holding that in Woo?” Yunho asked softly.

“Days? Weeks? I don’t know. A long time.” Wooyoung said as he let out another shaky breath before he took another sip of water. “How did you find out?” the younger added after a moment of silence.

“You Woori, how else?” Yunho replied easily. “Seonghwa is actually really good at hiding whatever is that’s wrong with him. I only picked up on it because I noticed how you started acting different around him.” He supplied when Wooyoung made a face.

“Me?” Wooyoung asked pointing to himself confused “Me?” he asked again slower a timid look in his eyes.

“Yes Woo” Yunho chuckled “You cling to everyone Wooyoungie and then all of a sudden you barely touch Seonghwa? That’s the biggest red flag right there, not to mention your eyes give you away. You and Seonghwa are the same. When his smile stopped reaching his eyes yours did too.” Yunho explained pulling Wooyoung closer to him when he felt the younger trembling.

“I-I love him Yunni.” His voice barely above a whisper “I love him so much and he’s hurting. I can see it in his eyes, Seonghwa is hurting and alone and I don’t know how to help or even what’s wrong. It’s eating me up inside.” Wooyoung let out a shaky breath having finally said the words aloud after all this time.

“I know Woo, I promise we will help him get better.”

Wooyoung let himself be pulled tightly against Yunho's chest, so close he could fell older’s heartbeat. Yunho's hands soon followed. One rubbing small circles against his back and the other stroking his hair. Wooyoung melted into the contact, instantly comforted by Yunho's embrace. They stayed like that so long Wooyoung couldn’t tell where he ended and Yunho began. Their breathing synced up, his face tucked safety back against the taller’s neck. A quiet hum coming come Yunho had him felling at ease for the first time since he’s noticed the issue with Seonghwa.

He could fall asleep, just like this he felt so safe and aside from Seonghwa no one else can put him at ease quite like this. Wooyoung was grateful as he wasn’t sure how tonight would have went otherwise and he may not want to be alone, but he didn’t want to be selfish.

“You think too much Woo” Yunho whispered when he felt the youngers hands tighten around his waist. “You’re out of your mind if you think I’m leaving you alone. Now stop fighting it.” He added with a huff.

Wooyoung smiled gently as Yunho continued his earlier administrations and before he knew it, he was asleep.


End file.
